five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion 4
'''Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion 4 '''it's a fangame created by LincolnDisaster19 inspired in the Super Mario Series and in Five Nights at Candy's 3 and FNaF 4, created by Emil "Ace" Macko and Scott Cathwhonn, it's the fourth installament of the FNALM series. Gameplay. The gameplay it's very similar to FNAC 3 and FNAF 4, with the player inside a child bedroom while killer monsters are trying to kill him, this time, the player haves 4 stops to watch, the first one it's a big door similar to the studio one in FNALM, the oher it's a window, the monsters can enter the room through that window, the other it's the bunks, we can see while interacting with them Under the bed, low bed and high bed. The final one it's a toy chest with toys inside. The monsters appear in every one of this places. Mechanics. * The door: see FNALM 1 and FNALM 2. * The window: when we look at the window, some monsters can appear, we have to close the window inmediately, if we check the window often, you may will die of insanity, the insanity marked in a bar, just like FNaLM 2 * Toys under the bed: if we watch plushies under the bed, we have to remove them, otherwise the plush will turn into a monster and will kill you * Toy Chest: very often, we can see the trunk opened, revealing action figures, like the toys, we have to close the chest or otherwise the action figure will turn into monsters. * Ya know: we have to check the two beds with a flashlight to make the monsters go. Monsters. Nights. Night 1. Only Trauma Mario and Trauma E.Gadd are active this night. Night 2. Trauma Mario it's faster than Trauma E.Gadd in this night, also The Shadow activates. Night 3. All the three animatronics are fast in this night. Night 4. Trauma Mario it's slowler than Trauma E.Gadd, but The Shadow it's very active this night, appearing in every place but the toy chest. Night 5. Only the jester it's active this night, he it's active every hour of the night, it's the fastest of the animatronics. Night 6. Every animatronic it's active this night, everyone it's very fast. Calm Night. Every animatronic it's active this night, but the helper actives and makes that no-animatronic can kill you. Minigames. Night 1. We control Lemmy Koopa (one of the koopalings in the SMB saga), we walk in a big labyrinth, while we are walking, we hear laughs, mini-screams and pain-sounds. When we reach a door, Trauma E.Gadd jumpscares us. Night 2. We control Lemmy Koopa again, we have to run to reach a locked door, but when we reach it, Trauma Mario jumpscares us, if the players goes to a door at the middle of the path, the minigame ends withou screaming. Night 3-Night 5 minigame. We see Lemmy tied to a chair, with Mario and E.Gadd looking at him, they pick a bowie knife and start murdering him, the minigame ends with a laugh. Night 3 minigame (if we complet night 2's good ending). We control Lemmy Koopa again in a small office, we are searching for something, a litlle tablet, when we found it, the minigame ends. Night 4 minigame (if we completed night 2's good ending). We control Lemmy Koopa walking outside a castle, when we reach a tree, the minigame cuts with static and ends. Night 5 minigame (if we completed night 2's good ending). We control a Toad, walking in a castle similar to Peach's Castle in Super Mario 64, we go through the hole castle, when we reach the exit, a scream can be heard. Night 6 minigame. We see Lemmy lying in a couch, with princess peach talking to him like a psychologist, the minigames ends with Lemmy Koopa sleeping on the couch. Night 7 minigame. The minigame starts with Bowser, Bowser Jr, Wendy Koopa, Morton and Roy watching scared Ludwig, Larry and Iggy (all of them from the SMB saga)'s dead bodys, the minigame ends with a knock on the door. With the words "The End"Category:Games Category:FNALM series